thiscouldbeamoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z: Great Saiyaman Saga
'''Dragon Ball Z: Great Saiyaman Saga '''is a fan-made idea, this is not leaked information and I do not own the rights to Dragon Ball Z. Plot After the events of the Cell Games, a deceased Goku is summoned with the top student of the West Kai, Pikkon, to solve a disturbance in Hell, where Frieza, his father King Cold, Super Perfect Cell and the Ginyu Force are terrorizing the guards to tell them the way out. Goku rescues a guard who is almost killed by spikes then easily dispatches of the Ginyu Force. However, when Cell heads straight for Goku, Pikkon intervenes, taking him out with ease, and also Frieza and King Cold. After peace in the Other World is returned, Goku is informed by King Kai of an Other World Tournament that is taking place. During the tournament, Goku & Pikkon defeat their opponents up until the finals, and then face each other for the tournament victory. At first, both seem equal in strength, but then Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and Pikkon starts fighting at his full power by removing his weighted clothing. As the battle gets more intense, Pikkon seems to have the upper hand, taking down Goku with his Hyper Tornado and Thunder Flash techniques. But at the last moment, when Pikkon decides to use his Thunder Flash for the third time, Goku utilizes hisInstant Transmission and counters with his Kamehameha, blasting Pikkon out of the arena, seemingly giving Goku a victory until the Grand Kai disqualifies them both because they touched the ceiling, which is not allowed, thus ending the match in a draw. However, Grand Kai agrees to train Goku and Pikkon in about 200-300 years, giving him time to get back in shape. Disappointed that he is being blackmailed by Videl, Gohan talks with Bulma and asks her to make some changes for his costume for the tournament. Again, he likes his new costume, but Trunks again says it looks dorky. Vegeta again mocks Gohan for wasting his time studying and dating rather than training. Then out of the blue, Goku telepathically calls out to them with the help of King Kai. He tells them that he heard about the upcoming tournament and has been given special permission to return to Earth for one day so he can enter. Gohan is excited at getting to see his father again and Vegeta is excited that he will get another opportunity to fight Goku. Gohan visits all the other Z Fighters to tell them the news. It is revealed that Krillin has married Android 18 and they have a three-year-old daughter named Marron. Thrilled that Goku is coming back, the Z Fighters agree to go to the tournament, but most will not enter because they have retired from fighting. Gohan goes home to tell his mother and Goten, who are happy of the news. Chi-Chi even pushes Gohan to skip school and enter in the tournament because all the money they received after Goku's death is almost gone. Later that night, Goten asks Gohan what is their father like and Gohan responds like an angel.Seven years later, on Earth, Gohan is an 18-year-old teenager (16 in the manga) and has stopped training to focus on his studies. For the first time, his mother decides to send him to Orange Star High School. It is revealed that the city has been named after Mr. Satan in honor of his false claim that he defeated Cell. Gohan becomes the city's true hero by defeating criminals in his Super Saiyan form, thus earning him the title "Golden Fighter". He does this not to reveal his hidden powers, as that would attract unwanted attention to himself. On his first day to high school, he witnesses a bank robbery and transforms. At school, he meets Videl, Mr. Satan's daughter, who generally fights trouble in the city and gets assistance from the police as well. She is immediately suspicious of Gohan and thinks he may be the "Gold Fighter" because he resembles the hero. Afraid of being caught out, Gohan asks Bulma, who is now married to Vegeta, to make him a costume that will conceal his identity while fighting. She agrees and Gohan asks to see Trunks, who has been training with Vegeta since he was three-years-old. He visits with Trunks, who is now 8-years-old, to play but Vegeta says that he is wasting his time with studying. With his new costume, he calls himself the "Great Saiyaman", a hero of justice, but Trunks thinks he looks like a geek. Gohan comes home and shows it off; his mother ignores it but his 7-year-old brother, Goten, whom Chi-Chi was pregnant with during the Cell Games, likes it. Once again, Videl is suspicious of the new superhero, and later finds out his secret after tricking him into confessing. She agrees to keep it a secret in exchange for flying lessons and on the condition that Gohan enters in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. If he refuses, she will tell everyone. Unable to get out of this problem, Gohan reluctantly agrees to teach Videl how to fly and enter in the tournament. The next morning, Gohan takes Goten out to the woods to train him for the tournament. He is surprised that Goten is unusually strong for his age. Goten asks if he can be a Super Saiyan, but Gohan says that he needs to be very strong to do that, but to his shock, Goten transforms. Goten reveals that he transformed some time ago while their mother trained him; he transformed in front of her, much to her dismay, and she told him to never do it again. Gohan also discovers that Goten cannot fly so he decides to teach him with Videl, whom they see flying towards their house. On their way home, Goten tells his brother that he and Trunks play "fighting games" all the time and that Trunks is stronger than him, which does not surprise Gohan. Videl asks Chi-Chi where Gohan is, but she is hostile at the girl for bribing Gohan. When Gohan arrives, Videl harshly reminds him of their deal and Chi-Chi agrees to let him train her on the condition that she does not touch her son. This makes Videl angry and argue with her, much to Gohan and Goten's amusement. After teaching Goten and Videl how to control their energies, he teaches them the task of flying. Goten is easily able to accomplish this, but Videl has a tough time. Finally, she has had enough for one day and is about to leave when Gohan asks her to cut her hair because it would get in her face (she mistook it to mean that Gohan likes girls with short hair), which makes her angry. At Capsule Corporation, Vegeta and Trunks are training in the gravity room. Vegeta asks Trunks to rest because he is struggling with the gravity, but Trunks says that Goten told him about entering the tournament. Then, he transforms into a Super Saiyan, which shocks Vegeta because Trunks is so young. He curiously asks Trunks to hit him and promises to take him to the park if he lands a hit on him. Trunks is able to do it, but Vegeta strikes his son down, which makes him feel guilty. He then asks Trunks who is stronger: him or Goten. Trunks says he is because he is a year older and Goten has not learned to fly yet. The next day, Videl, now with shorter hair, returns for her training. By now, she has mastered flying. She and Gohan have also become interested in each other romantically, something that even the shy Gohan can not admit, but everyone, especially Chi-Chi, is amused by it. The following events before the tournament show all the Z Fighters training in preparations for the big day. Finally on the day of the tournament, everyone is flying towards the island. Gohan tells Vegeta that all the Saiyans should not transform because it will make people remember them from the Cell Games and they will receive unwanted attention. Vegeta agrees to this. When they arrive, they begin searching for Goku, who appears withFortuneteller Baba. Everyone embraces him and Chi-Chi tells him how much she missed him. Goku spots Goten hiding behind her and realizes that the boy is his son, and the two instantly bond. Videl meets up with Gohan and they show their feelings to each other after making a classmate, who has a crush on Videl, jealous. As everyone registers, Trunks discovers that he and Goten will be put in the new Junior Division Tournament because they are under 15, much to his dismay. Cast Garret Helund as Gohan/Great Saiyaman Davis Cleveland as Goten Odeya Rush as Videl Robin Shou as Goku Samuel L. Jackson as Pikkon Danny DeVito as King Kai Jessica Alba as Bulma Jason Lee as Hercule Ray Park as Vegeta Leonardo DiCaprio as Trunks Martin Klebba as Krillin Cameron Diaz as Android #18 Chloe Grace Mortez as Marron Vin Diesel as Piccolo Anthony Anderson as Mr.Popo Cillian Murphy as Frieza Ron Perlman as King Cold Tyler Mane as Perfect Cell Kevin Durand as Recoome David Tennant as Jeice Derek Mears as Burter Warwick Davis as Guldo